polandball_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
The July 22 Uprising and Revolution
Origins of the uprising and introduction The July 22-23 Uprising was a uprising where admins revolted against salih quitting PBRP. As many admins at the time didn't know the reason of salih quitting , they mostly started to stab salih at his back , and betray him. There were already many events happening at the time before the uprising , as the communist revolution , so salih quitting was '''NOT '''a thing to do. The start of the Uprising (July 22) The start of the uprising was caused to , as previously mentioned , salih quitting PBRP for unspecified reasons. The uprising was massive , where many admins and old admins were making fun and calling him things such as a "crybaby". It went to the point , where 3 admins decided to take a stand , and make propaganda against salih. This "stand" caused the uprising to take worse turns , and turn into a revolution. The Admin Revolution (July 23) The Admin Revolution begun just before the uprising that took place in PBRP discord. Many admins were revolted for salih's actions of apparently "not protecting the game" and "bailing his work out for no reason at all" , causing many griefs and mayhem to PBRP. The situation was surely not going to resolve itself at this point. Many people started joining the admin trinity , and supporting it. one of the admins of the revolution trinity , decided to quit temporarily , and gave all of the players admin , and left for a couple of hours. Events that happend during the uprising and revolution Many events happend during both the uprising and revolution , but one event went out for being the most anticlimatic and downright disturbing. During the revolution , salih was privately talking to one of his last loyal admins , asking him desperatly what to do. It was then that salih got an idea of faking a suicide , by using a edited page. Upon reciving the news of his apparent "suicide" by salih's loyal admin , many admins were desperate and shocked. In contribution , many admins decided to leave the revolution , due to thinking that they caused this. The effect was working , and admins were giving up on the revolution , and making it weaker. Aftermath and influences to present day In the aftermath of this revolution , many admins were temporarily taken his powers away. The revolution trinity was dissolved , after being completly weakend , and PBRP stayed at peace , hiring new and old admins. However , this uprising and revolution is what apparently caused a fourth major revolution to happen in PBRP , that is still on-going. Screenshots of old discord conversations and the admin trinity were leaked , and many people believed that these conversations were new , even though they dated back to july 22-23. One of the old admins that participated in this trinity was accused of causing a revolution , but was praised by HHAAQ (creator of the 4th major revolution in PBRP.)